<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Chidouin FUCKS Kai HARD by Pisshurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153315">Mr. Chidouin FUCKS Kai HARD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisshurt/pseuds/Pisshurt'>Pisshurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Chidoukai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Your turn to die, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mr. Chidouin is a dilf, No Sex, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisshurt/pseuds/Pisshurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one day kai is doing the chores like a good little twink bottom househusband and mr chidouin is like "fufufu mr kai you work so hard hehehehehehe get HARD for me fufufu" and kai goes "nyaaaaa ok" and then mr chidouin FUCKS kai (as per the title) please leave constructive criticism and donate to my paypal</p><p>Stop reading this please spare me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Kai/Mr. Chidouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Chidoukai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Chidouin FUCKS Kai HARD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an actual serious fic just ignore the summary and title<br/>Enjoy teehee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a ordinary day, Kai had, in the end, finished cleaning and preparing dinner. He was about to make his way towards his room, but he remembered that Mr. Chidouin had asked him to go to his office as soon as he was done with the chores. Kai hummed, wondering what Mr. Chidouin needed. He made his way towards his office, knocking on the door quietly as to not awake Sara or Mrs. Chidouin. </p><p>Mr. Chidouin had opened the door slowly, making sure it was just Kai there. </p><p>"Ah, Kai, come in." The taller man said, opening the door fully for him.</p><p>Kai obeyed, stepping in, turning to see Mr. Chidouin closing the door and locking it behind him..huh. Strange. He just brushed it off. </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Chidouin. What did you...need?" Kai asked, looking up at him. Kai was fairly short compared to his boss, kinda embarrassing. Whatever.</p><p>Mr. Chidouin had walked past him, clearing his desk off a bit. He patted the empty space on it. </p><p>"..sit here, Kai" He said, and Kai obeyed, still a bit confused. </p><p>"Kai...you've been very helpful around the house lately, I want to reward you."  He said, standing next to Kai.</p><p>"Oh, you dont have to do th-"</p><p>Kai let out a choked sound, swallowing thickly as he felt Mr. Chidouin's hand rub his thigh softly. </p><p>"You've been the most helpful person around the house, why /wouldn't/ I reward you?" He smiled, inching his hand closer to Kai's crotch, causing his breath to hitch. </p><p>Mr. Chidouin just chuckled at Kai's reaction, not saying a word. He moved the smaller man's apron away in order to get easier access, and slowly moved his hand even closer to the homemaker's crotch, rubbing n groping gently. </p><p>Woah bro woah AHAHA penis<br/>
Fuck I can't take this seriously help me</p><p>"W...ghh..Mr. Chidouin..what are you-" </p><p>"Shhh....just relax, Kai." Mr. Chidouin murmered, cutting Kai off. </p><p>Kai let out a shaky exhale as he felt the sudden wave of arousal hit him. Damn. His hips buckled as he felt Mr. Chidouin's hand start to rub faster, and the taller man quickly noticed how hard Kai's cock was through the fabric of his pants. </p><p>Kai barely even noticed how dizzy he was due to his own arousal. He watched his pants being unzipped by his boss, and he watched him free his cock from the tight fabric of his pants, lips parted as he let out quiet, heavy breaths. He clearly wasn't braced enough to feel the taller man's hand on his length, because as soon as he felt himself being stroked, he let out a shocked sob, tensing up ever so slightly. </p><p>Damn, he was barely even getting touched, and he was already overwhelmed. It's not like he really had ever been touched like this before, so of course he was ridiculously sensitive. </p><p>Kai felt that..some part of this was wrong, yet, He liked it. Big surprise.</p><p>//Totally not like if he had fantasies of this before, haha of course he didnt, haha...ha h a...<br/>
..//</p><p>"A-aggh~....Mr. Chidouin,, this isn't right..someone will catch us..ggghah~"</p><p>"Relax, Kai, everyone's asleep. You've been such a big help, you deserve this." Mr. Chidouin hummed, continuing to stroke Kai at a steady pace. </p><p>. . . . . . . . .</p><p> </p><p>"D. Don't. Don't...stop, please, ghh..." Kai said between moans, clenching onto his apron.</p><p>At this point, Mr. Chidouin had fully slid Kai's pants and boxers off, n he had a single finger in his mouth, making sure to evenly coat it in saliva.</p><p>"Spread your legs for me, Kai," Mr. Chidouin said, moving to kneel in front of Kai, slowing down the hand stroking Kai. </p><p>Kai obeyed, his legs were shaky, but he still did what he was told. </p><p>"Just. Relax, alright?" Mr. Chidouin said, continuing to very slowly stroke Kai's cock to distract him, as he slid a finger into him. </p><p>Kai inhaled sharply, not used to the feeling. It was uncomfortable, but it's not like it hurt or anything...just a bit weird. The odd feeling quickly turned into pleasure, though, as Mr. Chidouin started to move his hand slowly, fingering Kai. </p><p>"A-Aagggh...Mr. Chidouin-"</p><p>"Shh, keep it down, Kai. Don't wanna wake anyone up..."</p><p>Kai shivered, moaning quietly. Huh. It felt pretty good, to get jerked off nd fingered at the same time. He moaned a little bit louder when he felt another finger enter him. Fuck. Mr. Chidouin had started to jerk him off faster, and also started to move his fingers in him faster. Kai cried out in pleasure, not even noticing how much he was bucking and moving his hips needily. Of course, Mr. Chidouin noticed this, and thrusted his fingers into Kai faster, as well as quickened the pace of the hand jerking him off. </p><p>Kai didn't know what to do with all of this pleasure, it was getting too hard to keep quiet. He even had to bite onto his apron to muffle his own moans. He shut his eyes tightly, indulging fully in all of the pleasure. </p><p>Mr. Chidouin laughed a bit. </p><p>"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Kai. I'm happy." </p><p>Kai opened his eyes, blushing ever so slightly, casually just. Moving his apron away from his mouth just to respond to his boss. </p><p>"B...but..shouldn't I be giving /you/ pleasure too...?" Kai said, his voice cracking. He could very clearly see Mr. Mr. Chidouin's erection through his pants. </p><p>"No, Kai. This night is all about you, I'm fine," Mr. Chidouin said, smiling. </p><p>Kai smiled in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly interrupted by a very overwhelming hot feeling in his abdomen. He let out a loud cry of pleasure as Mr. Chidouin jerked him off even faster. He was panting heavily, bucking his hips even more in a desperate attempt to reach orgasm.</p><p> "Mr. Chidouin-! I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Go ahead, Kai~"</p><p>Kai gasped, covering his mouth in order to stay quiet as he came, digging his nails into the desk he was sitting on. He leaned forward a bit, getting a bit of cum on Mr. Chidouin's robe and on the floor. He just shivered, still feeling the jolts of pleasure going through his body. Mr. Chidouin pulled his fingers out of Kai, still stroking Kai softly, getting him through the orgasm.</p><p>The taller man stood up, pulling his hand away from Kai's length after a while, watching Kai pant, still in the afterglow. He laughed, petting the home maker's head gently, and then helping him put his boxers and pants back on.</p><p>"A-ah. I made a mess..I-I'll clean it..-"</p><p>"No, it's fine, Kai. I'll get it for you, you've had enough for today." His boss said, helping him stand up on shaky legs. He pulled Kai close to him, tilting his chin up and pulling him into a gentle kiss, which made Kai's face turn a gentle shade of red. </p><p>It felt more than just a platonic kiss, it felt. Romantic..? . Well. Whatever it was, it made Kai feel butterflies in his stomach. Huh. That's. //is this what being in love feels like :flushed:\\</p><p>//maybe Kai just isnt used to affection.......</p><p>Nah ok we know Mr. Chidouin and Kai are in love teehee okay bye\\</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>